Services may determine locations of computing devices such as mobile devices. For example, the services may determine locations by analyzing service set identifiers (“SSIDs”) that are acquired by the computing devices from other computing devices operating in an access point mode. Users of the computing devices or service providers of the computing devices may not wish for certain services to be able to determine the actual locations of the computing devices.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.